The Lost Arena
by Mid-Evil Night
Summary: Ash, Misty, Brock and some others are invted by a mystoruious person named, Ouija, to a tournament. The odd thing is....Ouija has been dead for years!


Disclaimer: I pity the fool who doesn't use 1-800-Collect...uh huh...yeah.... Well I don't own any Pokemon person. They belong to Nintendo (c).  
  
  
The lost arena  
  
  
It has been a few days now. We have only found the lost item of Ohwaga yesterday. This item is said to have the soul of a lost Pokemon trainer, Named Ouija This trainer had amazing powers. Before he was locked away in the Ohwaga, he held a tournament with eight Pokemon trainers. Himself, Ashen, Wena, Isty, Nocka, Rickieo, Tin, and Jessa. Tin betrayed Ouija and sealed him away. Now millions of years have passed. I fear that the soul of Ouija was disturbed and he seeks revenge on Tin, but luckily, the seven trainers have been reincarnated and only he knows there past life. I hope, he can't find them and bring them back...back to the lost arena  
  
  
"Brock, Is the food done yet? I'm hungry!" Ash complained for about the sixth time. He might say he was hungry but he just had one of Brocks jelly donuts.   
  
Brock sighed as he place some white substance, which was salt, into the pot of boiling soup. "It should be done in a minute." Brock told his friend. "Just hold on."  
  
"Yeah Ash." Misty butted in. "You just had a donut!"  
  
"Yeah, but that was a full ten minutes ago."  
  
"Oh Ash," Misty began but was cut off.  
  
"Dinners ready." Brock said as he lifted the pot off the flame.  
  
"Pika Pika!" The mouse Pokemon, Pikachu said as he hopped up and down with a small spoon.  
  
"Oh, and here is your dinner Pikachu and Togapi." Brock said, handing them a bowl of his famous Pokemon food.   
  
Pikachu sighed and dropped the spoon and Togapi picked it up." Toga Toga Priii!"  
  
"Now, now Togapi...eat your Pokemon food." Misty said holding up one of the brown pellets.   
  
Suddenly there was a sound in some near by bushes. "Pika Pi." Pikachu said, pointing his finger to where the sound came.  
  
"Huh?" Ash said, turning around. The rustling continued. "Hey! Who's there?"  
  
Out walked a familiar face. "Hey Ash." The voice said. "Hey is for horses!"   
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock both looked at the figure and smiled. They all said in perfect unison, "Ritchie!"   
  
Ritchie laughed. "Yep that me. I haven't seen you guys since the Pokemon League. How have ya been?"  
  
"Fine." Misty replied.  
  
Ritchie looked down at Pikachu. "And it looks like your Pikachu doing great. Mine is to. Here see! Go...Sparky!" Ritchie threw the Pokeball that contained his Pikachu, Sparky.   
  
He popped up. "Pika?" Sparky turned to Pikachu and smiled. "Pikachu! Pi Pi chu!" The two Pikachu's ran to each other and did some weird dance.  
  
Little did they know of the three people sitting in a nearby tree, watching them. The figures where none other than, Team Rocket! Jessie removed the binoculars that she had been using to spy on Ash and his friends, from her eyes and said, "Look James! It's that brat's friend."  
  
James removed his binoculars. "Hey yeah. I haven't seen him since to Pokemon League."  
  
Meowth now removed his binoculars. "Less talking 'bout that guy's friend! Look!" He pointed to where the Pikachu's where dancing.  
  
Jessie smiled, as she looked through the binoculars. "It's Pikachu times two!"  
  
"The boss would like it if we bring him two strong Pikachu."  
  
"No duh, Meowth."  
  
James looked at Ash and the others. "Yeah, but how do we get them without them noticing?"   
  
Jessie smiled. "Plan A."   
  
"But Jessie." Meowth began. "We can't dig a hole up here in a tree and if we go down they will see us."  
  
"How 'bout Plan B?"  
  
"Uh, Jessie...what's plan B?"   
  
Jessie and James looked at each other and said, "The Net!"  
  
Suddenly, with out warning Wobbuffet popped out of it's Pokeball. "Wobbuffet!"  
  
Jessie quickly brought the Pokeball to her hand. "You good for nothing Pokemon! Return!"  
  
"Wobba..." The Pokemon said as it returned to its Pokeball.  
  
Back with the others  
  
"So Ritchie...what are you doing all the way out here?" Asked Brock.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Here" Ritchie said, holding out what looked like an envelope. "It's for you, Ash. And I got one for Misty and Brock to."   
  
They all took the envelopes and tore them open. Inside it read:  
  
Dear Pokemon Trainer,  
  
You have been invited to a secret Pokemon tournament with seven selected others. Please come to the North town river at ten o' clock PM Thursday June, first. There, a Man in a black suit will be waiting; He will take you to where you are going. Then, We shall duel.  
  
From,  
Ouija.   
  
  
To be continued...   
  
Authors Notes: Yes, I know....VERY SHORT. I will make the next one bigger if you want...please R&R if you liked it. Flame welcome as well. 


End file.
